It is hypothesised that excessive cytochrome P450c17 activity does not lead to functional ovarian hyperandrogenism (FOH) in girls with newly diagnosed premature pubarche (PP). This will assess a group of girls with newly diagnosed premature pubarche for evidence of functional ovarian hyperandrogenism due to increased 17 alpha hydroxylase and 17, 20 lyase activity. This will be assessed by the responsiveness of serum 17 hydroxyprogesterone and androstenedione to subcutaneous gonatropin stimulation, and will follow all patients annually until 21v years of age for evidence of polycystic ovary syndrome.